Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripper assembly for battery charging/discharging, and more particularly, to a gripper assembly for battery charging/discharging, which is pressed to contact a first battery electrode of a battery and is surface-attached to contact a second battery electrode lead.
Description of the Related Art
In general, batteries generate electric energy through chemical or physical reaction and these chemical batteries are classified into a primary battery and a secondary battery. That is, a battery such as a manganese battery, an alkaline battery and a mercury battery which are disposed once used is called as a primary battery, and a battery such as a rechargeable battery and a lead storage battery which may be recharged and used after complete consumption of electricity is called a secondary battery.
Recently, since portable electric devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, smart phones and laptop computers are widely used, there are increasing demands for technical development for a secondary battery which can be used for a long time on a single charge and has an extended life.
In consideration of charging/discharging efficiencies and current capacity, these secondary batteries are configured by a plurality cells therein, i.e., in the form of a battery cell in which unit cells are connected. Of secondary batteries, a lithium secondary battery is currently under limelight, because it has several advantages such as high energy density, light weight, high voltage, no pollution, high power, quick charge, and an extended life.
A manufacturing methods of secondary batteries includes a hard pack process in which battery cells are connected to circuits, terminals or connecting parts, and then assembled in a case, and a charging/discharging process for charging/discharging the hard packs.
The charging/discharging process is performed by using a gripper assembly for battery charging/discharging, wherein current and voltage grippers press the cathode and anode leads of a battery cell to perform charging/discharging operation, and the current and voltage grippers are gold-plated to enhance conductivity.
The gripper assembly for battery charging/discharging is described in detail IN Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0004004.
However, the gripper assembly for battery charging/discharging according to the related art has limitations that, since the whole length thereof is contracted as the volume of a battery cell is expanded during charging/discharging operation, cathode and anode leads pressed by the current and voltage grippers may be scratched while being transferred, and furthermore the current and voltage grippers are worn out due to friction between the cathode and anode leads and the current and voltage grippers to cause a damage on the gold-plated layer, resulting in a decrease in conductivity.